Letter
by Mitsukai20
Summary: Oneshot. When Tezuka's in Germany, Fuji hears nothing from him. Now that he's back, Fuji deserves an explanation. And he got one in the sweetest way possible.


I'm back, and it's a TezuFuji oneshot this time. My perfect pair cherry has been popped! This is shorter than my usual 3k oneshots because it's TezuFuji, but I hope you'll still enjoy.

Major references to Junjou Romantica (is shot) and fluff. My computer has broken down and so my Rikkai fic won't be updated for a while.

Dedicated to my classroom 'wife'. Thanks for the cookies. They were delicious.

* * *

Fuji's eyes snapped open in surprise. It can't be. He had to be dreaming. His parted lips started to move against his will, but no sound came out except for two syllables.

"Te...zuka..."

After a long time recuperating in Germany, Tezuka finally came back. Albeit it was just a few months, it seemed almost an infinity for the tensai, who could only stand, shell-shocked, as the captain, after their forced separation, finally looked at him in the eye and gave him a small smile.

"I'm home."

He didn't know how long he was standing there, or when he finally stepped forward and cradled the taller teen's face with his hand, making sure that he wasn't dreaming. A larger hand covered his own, ensuring that yes, he was awake, and yes, this was Tezuka really standing in front of him.

When the fact finally made some sense in his still dazed mind, he did something that he should have done long ago.

_SLAP._

He promptly gave Tezuka the hardest slap he could muster, anger clearly flashing in his ice blue eyes.

"You bastard."

-/-

The regulars quickly noted of Fuji's bad mood and made it a point to avoid him as much as possible. Even Eiji, who always succeeded in cheering his best friend up, was also avoiding the tensai. Fuji was grateful for the solitude, as he was still very much pissed with his captain, to put it simply.

It had been _months_. Months of no talking, so letters, not even one _damn_ text message and Tezuka had the fucking _gall_ to look at him and say 'I'm home?'?! What nerve! Fuji waited and hoped _every single damned day_ for something that confirmed that Tezuka hadn't forgotten him at least but, _no_! He just _had_ to send Oishi an email everyday to know how the team was doing, hell, even Echizen has been getting a letter or two from Tezuka! So what was he then, chopped liver? Fuji couldn't explain the deep hurt and resentment he felt when he found out that everyone has talked with Tezuka while he was in Germany. Except for him.

"Eh? Tezuka's not writing to you then, Fujiko?"

It hurt. Fuji felt the moisture in his eyes, and quickly excused himself before letting the tears pour down his cheeks. He stopped at a small secluded area.

For the first time, he let himself cry silently.

-/-

Fuji knew very well that loving someone will only hurt him. And if it's someone like Tezuka, he also knew that it would hurt even more. Tezuka wasn't the type of person who would assure you of their feelings so freely. But the distance, the silence, the _abandonment_, Fuji didn't know if whether the stoic teen was just really oblivious to his feelings or if he was really as inhuman as he outwardly looked.

If Fuji has been asked that particular question before, he would always answer the former.

Now that he has experienced it first hand, he was now leaning on the latter.

-/-

Fuji sat down on the bed, looking at the familiar interior of Tezuka's bedroom. Tezuka left the room shortly afterward, most probably getting some snacks for them to eat before they talk.

_"Tezuka... can I talk to you?" Fuji asked the captain after practice had ended. Tezuka looked down on him, his golden brown gaze always suceeding in making him feel as if the teen was always seeing the core of his soul. Fuji resisted the urge to blush, as he always does when Tezuka always looks at him with quiet intensity._

_"Come to my house, then." Was the simple response, and Fuji found himself following the taller teen, walking side by side, acting as if Tezuka never left in the first place._

It seemed so surreal, at least for Fuji, that he was back in the room where they had always spent a large part of time together. It was in Tezuka's desk where they had their first study session, in Tezuka's closet where they looked for some clothes to make into a costume for their first play together, in Tezuka's bedroom door where Fuji would see the captain for the last time that day, and in Tezuka's bed where they made their last goodbyes. The room was the sole witness to the firsts and lasts of their relationship. This time, it might be the witness of their relationship falling apart.

Fuji got up and wandered around the room. Every odd object in Tezuka's room had some connection to their relationship. There was a plush teddy bear Fuji made for him for their first anniversary. It was clumsily made (it was Fuji's first time in handling a needle) but Tezuka placed it on his desk, in front of his lamp and chair, sitting tall and proud that it made the tensai imagine the bespectacled teen looking at the bear every once in a while he was studying. The thought placed a smile on his lips, despite the fact that he was still angry at Tezuka for abandoning him.

He lifted his gaze from the bear to the desk. It was as clean as always, notes stacked cleanly on one corner of the desk and a couple of books on the other side. Framed pictures were arranged neatly on the desk. First was of Tezuka's family. It was clearly done in a studio, since they were all in formal attire. Tezuka's face was a young copy of his father's and grandfather's, stoically handsome, not smiling, but his eyes were like his mother's, who was in the middle, wearing a long cream-colored gown, smiling happily in contrast to the males surrounding her. Fuji had to chuckle, replacing the frame back in its position. The next picture that caught his eye was the picture of the current Seigaku regulars, huddled together in one big messy heap, but still, Fuji laughed lightly in fondness, remembering that time when they won in the Kantou Tournament.

The next picture, however, was not what he expected. It was completely unexpected to find Tezuka framing a picture of them together. Fuji had his arms wrapped around Tezuka's shoulders from behind, chin resting on Tezuka's shoulder and Tezuka was looking back at him, their hands loosely holding each other. It was a candid picture, but in the way it has been photographed, it looked liked it was _meant _to be candid, like someone wanted to capture the essence of what they had through a photograph.

Fuji didn't quite remember when this photo had been taken, or how Tezuka got it in the first place, but he was strangely pleased to find it framed and placed on Tezuka's desk, his anger ebbing away. His heart was softening, and he knew it. Next to their picture was a stack of letters, for once, it was not as arranged as neatly as the other things on Tezuka's desk. In fact, it was as if they've been quickly placed there (dumped would have been more appropriate) and would probably be arranged later....

Curious, Fuji picked up one of the letters, reading the address of the recipient, which was scrawled with Tezuka's neat handwriting.

_Fuji Shuusuke_

_Tokyo, Japan_

His heart seemed to stop. Quickly, almost violently, he ripped off the envelope and started to read the letter meant for him. The letter was written on the day after Tezuka left for Germany.

_Shuusuke,_

_How are you? I've just arrived in Germany a few hours ago, and I still have a bit of a trouble adjusting to the time zone. The weather is cooler here than it is in Japan. It's currently nighttime here, so it must be early morning in Japan. How is the team? I hope that everyone is in good health. Are you all practicing for the Kantou Tournament? Don't let your guard down. Rikkaidai is a powerful opponent, and it would be fatal if you let yourselves slack off._

Fuji had to stop himself from laughing. Tezuka never changes, even when writing his letters. Letting an affectionate smile take over his features, the tensai continued to read, hearing Tezuka's voice in each word, as if Tezuka was saying it to him personally.

_I suddenly missed Japan. Germany is a large place, and communicating with the people here is rather hard. My rehabiliation is going to start the day after tomorrow, and I plan to tour the city first and maybe pick up a dictionary on the way. _

_I miss you. _

Fuji's eyes snapped open and he stared at the letter, speechless. Tezuka... missed him? But... Tezuka never even sent him a message...

_I find myself looking at the sky, wondering what you are doing, or are you doing well. The sky is blue here, but it's nothing compared to what I feel when I look into your eyes. Germany is a beautiful country, but it seems so empty here, without your smile._

_Please wait for me to come back. I know that this is a selfish request, but grant it for me, so we can play that pending match once and for all. I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise._

_I love you, Shuusuke._

_- Kunimitsu_

Fuji has his mouth slightly open in shock. He turned to the pile again, seeing his name and address written on every single one of the letters that Tezuka wrote. Opening another envelope, he saw that the letter was written a month after Tezuka arrived in Germany. Again, the tall teen wrote about his days abroad, his concern for the team and the longing he felt for a certain honey-haired teenager, which ended with a plea to wait for him and a promse that he would be home soon. A quick look told him that all of this letters, all of this months worth of mail was for him, and him alone. It was always written, not typed, with some smudges and erasures here and there, but it touched Fuji so deeply that the anger he felt for Tezuka seemed almost childish. He clutched the letters close to him, smiling and blushing lightly at the relief that Tezuka never forgot about him.

The door swung open to reveal the aforementioned tennis captain holding a tray of cake and juice, which was promptly dropped when the teen saw that the tensai has opened one of the things he wasn't supposed to see. An awkward silence passed through them, with Tezuka looking mildly embarrassed (understatement of the century), if the flush on his face was anything to go with.

"Saa... Tezuka, why didn't you send these letters to me?" Fuji asked lightly, releasing his hold on the mail and stepping closer to the captain, remembering to side-step the mess on Tezuka's carpet. The tall teen was still standing in the doorway, unable to say anything. Then he looked away from Fuji's face, gazing at his opened door instead.

"Sending them... would make me want to go home immediately." Tezuka muttered, but Fuji heard it anyway. The sentence made Fuji stunned for a while, but was instantly replaced with a small, genuine smile. Tezuka blushed harder, seeing the happy expression on the tensai's face out on the corner of his eye.

"I'm sorry, Fuji." Tezuka finally gathered up the courage to face his hopefully still-lover. "It was wrong of me not to say anything to you and-"

Suddenly he was tugged down and a pair of lips connected with his own, and he froze, too shocked to respond. Fuji released his lips and opened his eyes, cerulean orbs twinkling with relief and warmth.

"It's okay, Tezuka. I understand now." Fuji cradled the cheek he had slapped with his hand. "Sorry for hitting you."

"I deserved it." A pair of string hands encircled his waist and Fuji found himself leaning on Tezuka's broad chest. He felt a pair of lips kiss his hair.

"I'm back, Shuusuke. For real." His hug on the tensai tightened.

"Welcome home, Kunimitsu." Fuji snuggled closer, his cheek feeling the cool fabric of Tezuka's shirt.

"So I'm forgiven, then?"

"On one condition, though." The tensai's voice sounded thoughtful.

"What is it?"

Fuji's blue eyes glimmered with a twinkle of mischief.

"I get to keep every single letter."

-/-

Tezuka turned the combination to his locker, a small sigh escaping from his lips. He finally opened the door and found a small, folded piece of paper on top of his books. Frowning slightly at the fact that someone opened his locker without his permission (and it was someone he knew very well), and he was a bit curious, he grabbed the paper and opened it.

It was a letter.

_Dear Kunimitsu,_

_I just finished reading one of your letters. I can't believe that there were so many! There were even some which were written on the same day. You have lots of time writing letters. Being in Germany is hard, right? I get that feeling every time you would tell me about your days there. But still, I feel very happy that you still thought about about me. Who knew that the famous Tezuka Kunimitsu is actually a closet romantic?_

Tezuka twitched slightly at the thought of being a closet romantic. Not because it was far from the mark, but because Fuji almost hit the bull's eye.

_I missed you too. When you were gone, there was one less person to tease, and that wasn't fun at all. Somehow, practice seems incomplete without you. But, you're back, Seigaku has their buchou back, and I got my Kunimitsu back._

_I'll always wait for you. After all, that's what boyfriends do, right? No matter how long, I'll always be here to welcome you back. Just make sure that you warn me before doing that kind of stuff again or I'll make sure you'll never see the light of day again. Okay?_

_Forever yours,_

_Fuji Shuusuke _

_P.S. I love you too. *chuu*

* * *

_... Writing Tezuka's letter is damned hard. Fuji's is slightly easier, but still, I haven't written about Tezuka and Fuji so I don't know if I made them a bit OOC. A bit of a rush, so there might be grammatical error or awkward sentences.

Random question. Is it just me, or are my oneshot titles always a one word sentence?

So read, review, and if you want, drop me a line.

_Mitsukai20_


End file.
